Teach Me To Fall, I Don't Want To Fly
by ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp
Summary: Misery & Hope could be House & Wilson's doubles. Misery is Houses new case.What happens when both doctor & patient have fallen for their same sex strait best friends. They're screwed, thats what! But is Misery willing to take this to her grave? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: CopyCat

_Always Eventually_

_Misery & Hope could both be House & Wilson's doubles & Misery is __House's __new case. But what happens when both doctor and patient have fallen 4 their same sex strait best friends. They're screwed, that's what! But is Misery willing to take this to her grave? H/W._

* * *

Author: _ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp, _Pairing: _Hilson, _Language: _English, _Rating: _T, _Genre: _Angst/Romance, _

Chapter: _One_

Chapter Title: _Copy-Cat!_

Beta: George Stark II

A/N: _Alright. This story could not have come to be without GSII giving me the idea, so thanks GSII. I moved a bit of it around from her original idea, but the premise is identical there's probably only a couple of ideas that are mine. Like __Misery__ & Hope being__ identical __to House and Wilson. And later things. _

_The most of the story is done in Misery's & House's alternating POV. But it will change to Wilson or Hope toward the end._

_Please review. Happy reading._

* * *

Always Eventually

_Chapter 1_

Copy-Cat!

* * *

_"_Hey! That's _mine_!" I whined and swiped half heartedly at the annoying redhead who had snatched my little amber bottle from my hand. She shook the bottle and then sighed upon hearing that the bottle was less then half full, placing both hands firmly on her hips and giving me that disappointed look that I swore she practiced in the mirror. She brought her teal eyes to lock with my blue ones.

"How many of these have you taken, Fate?" she asked, concern flashing in her soft soprano tone that sounded like melting honey to my ears.

"A perfectly legal amount." I answered vaguely, and with my signature smirk. She rolled her eyes and then handed me back my bottle. I unscrewed the little white cap, threw my head back, downed the pills, then twisted the cap back on and slipped the small bottle back into my pockets. With a crooked smile to my friend, I pushed off the lockers and started limping down the hall out to the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro High School with Hope in tow.

About halfway down the hall a sickly feeling came over me and I felt my world spin. I caught a hand on a cold stone wall and stood for a couple of seconds, waiting for the feeling to pass. It didn't.

Hope was pestering me; she kept asking if I was all right, and then laid a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I knew she meant well but the spike of adrenaline that ran through my body and the way my stomach tossed at the small common touch really didn't help me. I shrugged her off and attempted to push off from the wall. I barely made it an inch before the vertigo came again. A loud bell sounded in my head as my body crumbled.

Hope caught me under the arms and lowered me to the floor on top of her. By now, panic had risen to her normally ever calm eyes and tone. She called out for help, true panic ringing clear. And anyone who knew my otherwise calm, cool, and collected friend knew something was wrong. I felt cool darkness over take me and heard in the back of my mind, a familiar teacher's voice telling Hope to calm down.

"I'll call 911."

* * *

"Fourteen year-old female: insomnia, dizziness, fainting, stomach pain, shortness of breath, and migraines, along with tinnitus," rattled Chase coming in from the clinic.

House and the team looked up. "Came into the ER after she passed out and stopped breathing at school. She flat-lined in the ambulance. Her friend went berserk. They brought her back after a good amount of time," continued Chase as he handed them the files.

"And why would this be interesting?" questioned House.

"If you spent thirty seconds with her you would see it is mighty interesting," replied Chase as he leaned on the table.

"Who says mighty? And why?" countered House.

"Because she could pass for your double, and her friend, Wilson's."

House raised an eyebrow and then leaned both elbows on the table, folded his hands in mid-air, rested his chin on them, and then replied, "Do explain."

Chase smirked and counted each thing off on his fingers, "Let see, she's sarcastic, witty, a bloody brilliant genius, an ass, no bedside manner, an obvious misanthrope…oh, and she's got a bum leg, is in chronic pain, uses a cane, and is addicted to, guess what, Vicodin!" Chase folded his arms.

That caught House's attention, but he hid it well, "Oh really? We have a copy cat in our midst, do we? What about her friend-how is she like Wilson?" questioned House as he picked up the girl's file and skimmed through it.

"Hope Wyle. As nice and compassionate and a doormat as her friend is black hearted, cruel, and uncaring. Has had as many boyfriends as a player, without the playing part. Her picture should be next to the words 'normal' and 'respectable' as her friend's should be next to 'eccentric' and 'disrespectful' in the dictionary. They're polar opposites. Except they're both witty, sarcastic, and intelligent. I guess you would have to be, to keep up with your double, House."

"Hmmm… interesting. So, we've got _two _copycats. Tell Cuddy we've got a case," he told them as he limped across the room to the door.

"Why? Because she's just like you. That's just what we need-a little female House. One's enough thank you," responded Foreman, standing up.

"No. Two reasons, because her case is interesting and her name is Misery Fate. Who the hell has the name Misery Fate?" he chuckled as he limped through the door and disappeared down the hall to get Wilson. He had to come see this with him!

* * *

"No, Fate. You can't leave. Something's wrong with you."

"Something is always wrong with me. I'm in chronic pain, you idiot! Something is always wrong!"

"It's different now, Fate."

"How is it different?"

"You could die!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Wyle closed her eyes. "And I don't know what I would do if you died…"

I didn't answer her. I kept my eyes on the floor. Neither one of us noticed when the door creaked open nor when two men slipped through. With my eyes on the ground I sighed and massaged my leg, painfully, still deep in thought.

"What if I told you that in a way, it would be a pleasure? I'm tired of my leg always hurting. I'm tired of everyone treating me with such pity at first and then such hate. I'm tired of being in pain. What if I told you that, in a way, I wanted to die? What would you say?" I whispered in a soft honest voice.

It was silent for a long time. Finally someone spoke up, and it wasn't either of the two girls.

"I'll tell you what I would do," replied House, stepping forward. Both girls jumped, turned to look at the man, and glanced at the other brunet beside him. "I'd tell you, welcome to my life, copycat."

* * *

*sorry so short. Just wanted to get this first part over with. Then it'll be longer. I promise. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Mirror, Mirror

*Hey. Sorry took me so long. I went on a vacation, got lost, drove home, got lost again, and a bunch of other things so interesting. Anyway, **what** do you guys want to see happen next in the story? Here's the next chapter, please help me out and tell me in your review.

* * *

Always Eventually

Chapter 2: Mirror, Mirror…

ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp

* * *

The room was filled with eerie silence again. The man who had spoken folded one arm and leaned heavily on a dark cane. He watched as I studied this scene, I took it in silently, stoically. My face betrayed no emotion as my eyes wandered from him to the brunet.

From watching, I figured out a great deal of things.

The man who had called me a copycat had bright, electric blue eyes and dark brown and graying hair. Like me. He was pale and skinny, but well built. He wore a light blue wrinkled long sleeved button up shirt, which was left open. Under that was a black massively wrinkled t-shirt. I couldn't read the whole word on it but I'm almost positive it was a **Beatles** shirt. He accompanied this with dark skinny jeans, which were also so wrinkled that I thought they could have been tied in a knot for at least a week. Beat-up white Nikes covered his feet. His cane, which he was heavily leaning on, was dark wood with flames leaping up the sides. He had a good amount of stubble that could be thought of as an attempt to be hot, but I found it obvious it was really to defy the system. How, you ask? Well, this man was a doctor. And a very good one I bet. Why else would he be in here? He had been given my file, and was my physician. No one besides Wyle could access this room. I had caught his attention with my ailments and probably my name, along with the fact that that annoying blonde…what was his name, Chase?… probably told him all about me. He was rubbing his leg painfully as he studied Wyle and me. I could see the top of a prescription bottle in his left hand pocket. The way he was watching us told me he was very keen and observant, which led to a great amount of intelligence, which I also drew from the calculating look he gave me. The crooked smile that adorned his features, which was also an attempt to hide the fact that he was studying us, a fact he hid poorly with his eyes, led to the observation he was cocky, arrogant, mischievous, sarcastic, and/or witty. In other words, an older male mirror image of myself…

I turned my calculating gaze to the brunet. Which, of course, was mine and the older doctor's polar opposite. This man was also a doctor. That was simple to figure out with his lab coat and name badge. He had sort of wavy brunet hair that was about two inches longer than my double's. He had large wide set chocolate colored eyes. They had a softness and gentleness about them that told me he couldn't harm a fly. But the fact that he must be friends with the older doctor told me the opposite. He had been too close to the other guy to just be a colleague. He had ivory toned skin and was about half an inch smaller then the other one. Yet, he was a little more filled out. He probably weighed a good ten to twenty more pounds then my twin over there. He wore a lab coat and a badge that informed me his name was Dr. J. Wilson and he was head of Oncology here. He wore a very abnormal tie and a white button up shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants held up with a black belt. He wore black dress shoes on his feet. He looked to be a bit younger than I knew he was. He could pass for 34 if needed but I wasn't that stupid. He openly wore a gaze of intense study. He was mostly focused on Wyle, as the elder doctor was on me. Understandable. Wyle appeared to be just like Wilson. His twin. He had a trusting look about him and eyes that held a sweetness to them but hid the fact he had been through much.

I blinked and then sighed. So, Wilson was Wyle's double, and the other doctor mine. 'Tis quite interesting. I smirked. "Hello mirrors, mirrors. So, I take it that you're some sort of genius, and my doctor. While the other doctor, Wilson, I believe, is your best friend. Or, if you will**,** your Wyle. You take advantage of your best friend, which he denies to the point of obsession, but it's obvious. You're a narcissistic, sarcastic, witty, brilliant jerk. And you know it. Your friend over there is a sweetheart. No one can figure out why you two are friends and still keep coming back to each other. You've been through almost everything. And while you'll never admit it, you care about him more than anyone in this world. You like him more then you'd ever like to admit and would fall apart if he ever left. And by Wilson's wince he has**,** at least once, left. Yet, he still came back, because he's obviously here and with you. You two are a great team and basically don't know how to live without the other. Although you'd never admit it."

Both Wilson and Wyle looked at me astonished while the other just continued to study me. "Well, what do you know? She is like me. Damn brilliant too**,** as Chase said. Hmm… a wombat right is never a good thing. Now, tell me…Fate, is it? How did you get all that from just looking at us?" asked my copy with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked. "A good magician never reveals her secrets."

He looked at Wilson. "I like her**,"** he said with obvious amazement.

Wilson spoke for the first time. His voice just a soft and sweet as Wyle's yet did not have the same effect upon me, although it seemed to affect my copy.

"Well**,** of course you like her. She's your younger female double, House. She's even got the cane, bum leg, and pain problem to **boot,**" replied Wilson.

"Your name's House? I assume that's your last name, or I'd seriously consider suing your parents**,"** I sniped with my signature smirk.

House hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "House. Greg House. But most call me House."

I nodded slowly. "Fate. Misery Fate. Mis for short. But most call me Fate."

He nodded slowly. "I'd seriously consider suing your parents then. I wonder what they'd do… Can you even sue a man on death row He must have been some jerk to be on there. Worse than me? " I couldn't help but let a crooked smile touch my lips. Most would offer me pitying looks and non-essential apologies. Yet, here…this man, who seemed to be a great deal like me, was able to keep the atmosphere light. I admired him, and envied him, for that. "You have a bad past. A very bad past. One even your best friend is pretty much oblivious to. You avoid people because after what you've been through, you can't and won't trust them. You'd prefer the company of books and puzzles rather than people. You love your books and puzzles like most would love humans. Except for one, you wish they were all gone. Your best friend is that exception. Hope Wyle, is it? Wyle. You'd prefer it if everyone but her would never talk to you again. But you care about her more than she will ever know, and more than you will ever tell. You're afraid of losing her. You're afraid she'll leave. And why not? You abuse her. Take her for granted. She should have left years ago but she hasn't. So you take advantage of it. You cling onto her and never let go. Ruin relationship after relationship, because you can't stand the thought of losing her to someone else. But she won't leave. You're confident of the fact that you were here before any of them and will be long after. Although the fear still hazes in the not so distant future. You fear the future and live for the past. For the past is where those smiles are. Where those moments are. The good times. Times you wish would come again, but you fear never will…"

I watched him hesitantly. The other two stared at us. They had caught on to the fact that we were projecting ourselves into the our description of the other. Yet both descriptions had been utterly true. Only House and I knew that.

We nodded at the same time. A perfect mirror. House, without looking away**,** said, "Would you two mind leaving? I'm sure you twins have much to talk about. Care to give Fate and I some time to talk without you eavesdropping?"

The two looked toward one another, nodded and crept out the door with House and I watching. For a long moment it was silent. Then we both shattered it by telling our revelations.

**"You're **in love with her." said House flatly as he turned to meet my gaze

**"You're **in love with him." I said at the exact same time.

Again for a time it was silent, us both deep in thought. Then, as if in a haze, we both admitted in the same shame filled and deep in thought tone as we stared at our feet.

"Is it that obvious?"

* * *

*Whatcha thinks? What happens now? Care to give me a suggestion or comment. I adore them.

I'm having a bit of a vote. Here are the new titles that I've got for this story. I would like you to choose one in your review. Even if you review just for that. Here you go.

Titles for this story:

Defying Death.

Defying Gravity.

The things we do for love.

Hope, Love, Life, & Fate.

Life & Death.

Why does love always hurt?

Die hard.

I won't go down without a fight.

To the Grave?

Teach me to me to fall, I don't wanna fly.

Back and fourth.

Snowflakes.

Mini Me.

Shattered Silence.

Why can't I survive without you?

Watch me walk that fine, fine line.

My name and what I'm getting is Misery

Choose one in your review. Please & Thankyou.

-PTB-LT


End file.
